oc_clusterfandomcom-20200213-history
Redstar
Redstar is a sleek red point siamese tom with light blue eyes. Redkit '''is a young excitable kit who at a young age has his sister crowkit stolen by the leader of shadowclan Duskstar. Redkit soon becomes an apprentice, '''Redpaw and whos mentor is Hollystripe. He often trains with his best friends Coalpaw and Tabbypaw. When he goes to his first gathering his sister crowkit, now crowpaw is their with shadowclan. He trys to convince her to come back but she refuses. A few moons later shadowclan attacks Thunderclan camp, in which Redpaw fights in. After the battle Redpaw finds a cat named yarrow and he asks if he could join the clan and train as a medicine cat apprentice, sparrowstar agrees and yarrow gets his apprentice name yarrowpaw. Redpaw soon gets his warrior name, Redstorm '''along with a few other cats like Coalpaw being named Coaltail and Tabbypaw becoming Tabbystripe. '''Redstorm finds crow in thunderclan terriorty, crow was with another she-cat with a russian blue pelt. It turns out crowpaw had left shadowclan to become a rouge and she now named herself crow. The russian blue she-cat is named Delta and Redstorm '''and Delta develoup feeling for each other which makes crow even more mad then she already was. A few moons later a few tribe cats arrive in the forest, and tabbystripe is leaving with them and no one seems to know why. Yarrowpaw, now Yarrowwing soon has '''Redstorm '''come to the medicine cat den because his mother has green cough and is about to die. He has to keep his distance still so he doesnt catch it but soon his mother is with starclan. '''Redstorm '''goes into the forest and finds Delta again. They continue to have meets every once and a while. The current deputy Eagletail has proven to have no loyalty to the clan so Sparrowstar replaces him with '''Redstorm. Sparrowstar soon finds out about Redstorm and deltas meets and she reluctantly lets her into the clan bit Delta proves herself to be useful. A few moons later Sparrowstar falls into a depression and on her last life ends herself by jumping off a cliff. Yarrowing takes Redstorm now Redstar to the moonpool where he gets his Nine lives. Redstar has been leader for a few moons and has already lost a few lives for protecting his clan. Delta is pregante with Redstars kits. She soon delivers three healthy kits they named Rufflekit, Maplekit, and Honeykit, Redstar seems to favor Rufflekit and Delta seems to favor Honeykit. Tabbystripe comes back to join the clans with no explenation as to why, but he gladly exepts his friend back. Coaltail is stolen by the shadowclan leader. At the gathering Duststar denies this. Moons later His kits become apprentices. When the next gathering arrives Duskstar seems noticably bigger. She tells the the clans that Coaltail is dead and she is stepping down from leader because shes having his kits. After the gathering Duskstar approches Redstar to ask if she can join the clan to honor Coaltail. She also goes back to her old name Duskpelt. '''Redstar '''reluctanly allows her to join. She delivers two healthy kits, sootkit and dawnkit. A few moons later Maplepaw and Rufflepaw become warriors and Honeypaw is still learning to be a medicine cat. Maplepaw becomes Maplejay and Rufflepaw becomes Rufflepelt. Maplejay drowns in a river after being tricked by crow. Delta is sad and '''Redstar '''doesnt seem to care. About 12 moons later Redstars deputy dies in battle and Lavenderpool becomes deputy. Rufflepelt brings a rouge into the clan who used to be an apprentice of crow but wants to get away from her, Rufflepelt and the rouge named flaw become mates. About 6 moons late, '''Redstar '''battles crow to the death with him losing his last life, flaw avenges him and kills crow. Laverpool becomes Lavenderstar.